


Darauf trinken wir!

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor, Tony's Birhday
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony arbeitet immer. Und dieses Jahr scheinbar auch an seinem Geburtstag. Nur ... Was ist das?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darauf trinken wir!

**Author's Note:**

> Kleiner OS zu Ehren von Tonys Geburtstag. Hoffe ihr mögt es :)

Nicht unbedingt gut gelaunt betrat Steve Tonys Labor, um nach diesem zu suchen. Der Wissenschaftler war nun schon seit den frühsten Morgenstunden verschwunden, und inzwischen war es fast 22 Stunden her, seit irgendjemand ihn gesehen hat – und das, obwohl der Erfinder an seinem Geburtstag meist unglaublich aufdringlich war und versuchte die gefühlte ganze Welt zu irgendwelchen Partys einzuladen.

„Tony,“ begann er während er das Labor betrat, doch dann stockte er, „Was zur Hölle tust du da?!“ er machte eine kurze Pause, „Und **was ist das?!** “ Tony sah auf, und ihn an, als würde er keine Ahnung haben wovon er sprach. Steve starrte einfach nur weiterhin skeptisch auf die Gerätschaften die überall herumstanden. Am meisten wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem riesigen Glasbehälter auf sich gezogen, der auf Tonys Tisch stand, und in dem sich irgendetwas … Blaues befand. Oder Grün. Die Farbe schien irgendwo dazwischen zu liegen.

„Ach das,“ der Besitzer von Stark Industries sagte das so, als würde ihm gerade erst ein Licht aufgehen, „Ist doch klar. Das ist mein neues Experiment. Ich versuche so hochprozentigen Alkohol zu erschaffen, wie ich nur kann, ohne dass es danach ungenießbar wird,“ er zuckte mit den Schultern und rührte das Blau-grüne Zeug mehrmals um.

„Du … brennst hier Schnaps? Was- Warum? Du bist doch sowieso schon die meiste Zeit betrunken, also wozu noch mehr Prozent?“ Steve konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Tony das gebrauchen konnte … Oder dass irgendjemand einen Tony gebrauchen konnte, der das Zeug getrunken hatte.

„Oh,“ Tony begann zu lachen, „Das ist nicht für mich.“

Das fand Steve allerdings noch bedenklicher, „Nein?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nope. Das hier … ist für dich. Irgendwann musst du ja auch mal abschalten können. Also? Willst du probieren?“ Steve starrte ihn an, als sein er verrückt geworden – na gut, vielleicht war er es ja auch …

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde! Am Ende explodiert das noch, oder so.“ der Held hob abwehrend die Hände und wich einige Schritte zurück.

Tony grinste nur, „Keine Sorge. Dieses Problem habe ich gleich als erstes behoben. Und wenn ich nicht falsch liege – und das tue ich wirklich nur äußerst selten – dann ist die Verbindung inzwischen stabil.“

Steve klappte die Kinnlade nach unten, bevor er erstaunlich ruhig zu sprechen begann, „Du wirst das jetzt auf der Stelle abbrechen,“ gab er in seinem besten Anführer-Tonfall von sich, „Sofort!“

„Und wenn nicht?“ Tony schien weder beeindruckt noch sonst irgendetwas in dieser Richtung.

„Sofort,“ wiederholte Steve einfach nur – diesmal drohender als vorher.

Tony stöhnte auf, „Na gut, dann nicht.“ Er warf die Hände in die Luft und drehte sich wieder zu dem Glastopf um, „Aber: Trink wenigstens einen Schluck.“ Steve sah nicht begeistert aus, und wollte auch gerade widersprechen, als: „Für mich. Weil ich Geburtstag habe.“

Steve seufzte – das konnte ja heiter werden. Aber gut, ausnahmsweise würde er seinem Kollegen diesen gefallen tun. Und vielleicht war die Idee ja auch gar nicht so schlecht. Manchmal würde er schon gerne betrunken sein, und alles um sich herum vergessen … so wie damals, als Bucky … Es würde einige Situationen bestimmt verbessern. Auch wenn jetzt gerade keine solche Situation war. Aber: für Tony. Ausnahmsweise.

Erneut seufzend nickte er Tony vorsichtig zu, der sich sofort zu dem blauen 'Getränk' umdrehte, und mit einer Kelle zwei große Gläser abfüllte. Na super …

„Und alles austrinken,“ gab Tony noch an, während er bereits das Glas Richtung Mund führte. Steve tat es ihm gleich – immer noch skeptisch die komisch-farbige Flüssigkeit musternd.

Und: wenn Tony etwas tat, dann richtig, also vielleicht klappte es ja ausnahmsweise doch, und er wurde zumindest ein wenig betrunken. Er konnte es sich durchaus vorstellen …

Doch als er, begleitet von Tonys Worten: „Auf mich!“, zeitgleich mit diesem das Glas an die Lippen setzte, es in einem Zug leerte, und Tony keine Sekunde nachdem er lediglich daran genippt hatte, lallend und komische Dinge vor sich hin brabbelnd auf dem Boden zusammenklappte und dort liegen blieb, wusste er: Es klappte nicht.


End file.
